L'hôpital des rêves dorés
by LiviahEternal
Summary: OS issu de l'univers de ma fic 'Les croyants'. Rachel, la mère de Jamie rencontre Sandy à son travail. Attention, sortez les mouchoirs.


**OS qui peut se lire tout seul mais c'est tout de même préférable de le lire après le chapitre 13 de ma fanfic 'Les Croyants'.**

**Disclaimer: je ne suis pas du tout la propiétaire de RotG ou de GoC. merci William Joyce!**

_paroles_**: gestes et figures en sable réalisés par Sandy**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Les Croyants, Rachel et Ian sont les parents de Jamie et Sophie. Les autres personnes sont soit des patients du service pédiatrique, soit des collègues de Rachel.**

* * *

**L'hôpital des rêves dorés.**

« Chut Ambrose, parle moins fort. Tu vas réveiller Denis. Ouvre la bouche que je vérifie si tu as toujours cette plaque rouge sur ta langue. Allez, à quinze ans tu devrais être plus courageux que ça ! »

« Mais euh, ça me fait mal ! »

Rachel éclaira l'intérieur de la bouche de l'adolescent et constata que l'inflammation de sa langue était maintenant fortement réduite.

« Bien, encore deux jours de médocs et tu pourras rentrer chez toi. La prochaine fois que tu te retrouves devant un buffet, demande la composition des plats avant de les goûter. Cela t'évitera une réaction allergique comme celle que tu as eue hier. Tu sais pourtant que l'avocat et le crabe te sont interdits ! »

« Je sais, je sais… Mais je discutais avec mes cousins et quand ma petite-amie m'a dit de goûter à son entrée 'tellement bonne', je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir ce que c'était. Si je lui avais dit que j'étais allergique à certains aliments ça ne se serait pas produit. Emma s'en veut tant ! » Ambrose se fourra la tête dans son drap.

« Bah, au moins tu sais qu'elle tient à toi. Il y a peu de jeunes filles qui iraient chercher dans la bouche de leur chéri le morceau de petit four qui les fait 'gonfler' de partout. Elle a du cran et elle est aussi très douce avec les malades. Tu as vu comment elle a remonté le moral de Denis ? Cette fille est une perle, tache de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Compris ? » Rachel lui tapota le genou et lui sourit tendrement.

Le garçon releva la tête et sourit : « Oui, M'dame ! De toute façon, je l'aime trop pour vouloir lui faire du mal. J'ai retenu la leçon. Maintenant, plus de secrets sur les choses importantes… comme mes allergies. »

« Parfait ! Au dodo maintenant ! Tu as besoin de te reposer si tu veux sortir jeudi matin. » Sur ce, Rachel lui déposa un baiser sur le front, éteignit la veilleuse au-dessus de son lit et sorti à pas feutrés de la chambre 103.

« Bon, voyons, il ne me reste plus que Kirstie et Aubrey à voir. Ah ! Olivia ! Tu as fini ta ronde ? » A l'appel de sa chef, la brune se retourna.

« Oui, je viens de terminer. Il faudra que l'équipe de nuit veille particulièrement sur le petit Ramon. Sa fièvre ne s'est pas stabilisée. Je viens de lui donner du paracétamol mais je crains que ce ne sois pas suffisant. » Elle fronçait les sourcils tout en relisant ses notes.

« Et zut, Victoria et Tom ne vont pas être contents. Enfin… c'est comme ça. Bon, je finis la 104 et la 105 et je vous rejoins dans le bureau. Dis à Bradley de préparer une tisane de camomille et de la porter à Ambrose. L'œdème a presque disparu mais c'est encore douloureux quand il avale. A tout' » Un clin d'œil plus tard, l'infirmière en chef Rachel Bennett avait tourné les talons et sa collègue Olivia repartait en direction du bureau de l'équipe soignante.

« Kirstie ? Tu es encore réveillée ? Oh ! Elle dort. » Devant elle, une petite fille de sept ans, des taches de rousseur sur les joues et le nez, des cheveux blonds coupés courts et un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres, dormait avec un lapin en peluche serré contre elle.

Sans faire de bruits, elle nota les indications que les machines reliées aux électrodes placées sur le corps de la fillette lui donnaient. Pas de mauvaises surprises, la petite patiente passera une bonne nuit. Elle devait le jour suivant passer des examens plus approfondis pour connaitre l'état d'avancement de sa maladie sanguine. Rachel ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Les jours de Kirstie étaient comptés. Le Docteur Kreuzstein estimait à trois mois l'espérance de vie de la petite fille.

Avec un soupir résigné, Rachel s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand une lueur inconnue illumina le lit de Kirstie. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche béante, elle ne put qu'assister au spectacle féerique du sable des rêves tournoyant au-dessus de la tête de la blondinette. Le souffle coupé, elle observa le sable prendre la forme d'un chat et d'un chien qui jouaient avec une petite balle. Une fille vint les rejoindre.

« Mais ! Ce sont Moustache et Patoune ! Oh, Kirstie… Ils doivent tant te manquer ! » murmura-t-elle.

En avançant vers la fenêtre, elle prit l'ampleur de la magie qui était à l'œuvre. Des centaines de filaments dorés dansaient, virevoltaient et peignaient les rêves de tous les enfants des alentours. A commencer par ceux qui dormaient ce soir-là à l'hôpital. Poussée par sa curiosité naturelle, Rachel se dépêcha d'aller voir dans la chambre d'Aubrey, la dernière sur sa liste, ce qui s'y passait.

Tout était également calme dans la chambre 105, la jeune Aubrey Wintress dormait toujours de son sommeil si profond. Douze jours qu'elle était dans le coma. Si ses fractures multiples avaient toutes été opérées ou plâtrées, son esprit lui refusait de rejoindre pleinement son corps.

Rachel fut soulagée de voir un filament qui décrivait une famille jouant ensemble, projeté au-dessus du visage d'Aubrey. Elle avait donc encore une chance de s'en sortir… Car si elle rêvait, elle n'était pas 'perdue'. Toutefois, elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait son rêve. La famille d'Aubrey était présente, et uniquement elle. Hors dans l'accident qui avait mené la jeune fille de dix-sept ans dans cette chambre d'hôpital, son père et son jeune frère de huit ans étaient morts. Et Aubrey le savait car elle avait perdu connaissance dans l'ambulance et elle avait témoin du décès de son père et de son frère.

C'était donc cela qui retenait l'adolescente dans le coma. Elle refusait certainement de voir la vérité en face ! Si elle se réveillait, elle serait seule avec sa sœur de quatorze ans et son frère de onze ans. Elle qui avait déjà subit le divorce houleux de ses parents et le départ abrupte de sa mère pour le Chili avec un autre homme, elle ne se voyait pas affronter encore une situation où sa famille serait une fois de plus déchirée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Rachel ne vit pas tout de suite qu'un petit bonhomme doré l'observait, un sourire bienveillant éclairant son visage rond. C'est quand elle releva les yeux pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil au sable des rêves qu'elle le vit.

« Ahhh ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Le Marchand de Sable lui-aussi revenu de sa surprise, parce qu'un homme aussi haut que son fils et revêtu de sable doré de la tête aux pieds ne pouvait être que lui, lui fit signe : _chut_ ! et il demanda également par d'autres gestes si elle pouvait ouvrir la fenêtre.

Rachel s'exécuta de bonne grâce et Sandy posa le pied sur le sol de la chambre. Rachel s'agenouilla devant lui, pour être à sa hauteur.

« Bonsoir, vous êtes Sandy n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Rachel, la mère de Sophie et Jamie. Mes enfants et leurs amis m'ont raconté la bataille contre le Croque-Mitaine. Et comme je les ai crus, je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle je peux vous voir. » Elle tendit la main droite à Sandy qui la serra avec enthousiasme.

Il commença à 'parler' si vite que Rachel eut de la peine à suivre. « Ohla ! Doucement, je connais un peu le langage des signes, mais là vous allez trop vite pour moi ! »

Revenu de sa surprise de pouvoir discuter avec un adulte, Sandy repris ses explications plus lentement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rachel et lui avaient réussi à se comprendre plus ou moins.

Si Rachel lui raconta sa journée du Lundi au terrier, Sandy, lui, donna des explications sur son rôle de Gardien. Il indiqua aussi à Mme Bennett comment le contacter en cas de besoin.

Avant qu'il ne reprenne son travail, Rachel l'interpella. « Pardon de vous retarder encore mais j'ai une question concernant Aubrey. » Elle joignit le geste à la parole et vint s'assoir sur le rebord du lit de l'adolescente.

Sandy la suivit, ses yeux remplis de tristesse.

« Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour qu'elle se réveille ? Qu'elle accepte ce qui est arrivé ? Elle se raccroche au passé et refuse de revenir à elle par peur de devoir affronter une nouvelle séparation. Son père et son plus jeune frère sont morts dans l'accident. Elle a eu des fractures, et son coma… Il lui reste encore sa sœur et son frère. Ils sont désespérés et ne souhaitent qu'une chose, que leur grande sœur se réveille enfin. Est-ce dans vos cordes ? »

Rachel savait que ce qu'elle demandait était hors de la juridiction du Marchand de Sable. Mais il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de baisser les bras. Rachel Bennett était une optimiste et une femme dynamique. Si on ne demande jamais, on n'obtient jamais rien !

Sandy réfléchit quelques instants. Il soupira et vola jusqu'au lit. Prenant la main d'Aubrey, il fit de même avec celle de Rachel. Il lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Comme si une boule à neige de North venait de s'ouvrir dans sa tête, Rachel se senti aspirer vers l'avant. Elle se retrouva alors dans une pièce. Une chambre d'enfants pour être précise.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle à Sandy qui lui tenait la main.

_Dans le rêve d'Aubrey_. Lui répondit-il. _Je vais essayer de rentrer en contact avec elle. Restez près de moi surtout._

A part un « Oh ! » Rachel ne sut quoi dire d'autre.

Ils approchèrent d'Aubrey qui tenait dans ses mains un livre qu'elle lisait à son frère.

« L'ours s'exclama : Quelqu'un a mangé dans mon assiette ! Et on a bu dans ce gobelet ! » lisait-elle.

« Mais les ours, ça ne parle pas ! » interrompit le garçon.

« Ronald, si tu continues à me couper, j'arrête de te lire l'histoire ! Tu es assez grand pour la lire toi-même. » gronda Aubrey.

« Non ! Je veux connaitre la fin de Boucle d'or ! » gémit Ronald.

« Bien, alors je disais… mais, qui êtes-vous ? » Aubrey venait de s'apercevoir que deux personnes étaient devant elle. Deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le Marchand de Sable s'inclina devant elle et commença à parler en image de sable. Rachel décida de traduire pour clarifier ses propos.

« Bonjour, je suis le Marchand de sable. Et voici Rachel, l'infirmière qui veille sur toi. Tu es en train de rêver Aubrey, et tu vas devoir te réveiller. Tu dois sortir de ton coma, car ton frère et ta sœur ont besoin de toi. »

« Non, c'est faux ! Je dois rester ici auprès de ma famille. Toute ma famille ! » L'adolescente s'était levée d'un bond et elle s'était placé entre son frère et Sandy. Elle serrait les poings et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Voyons Aubrey, soit raisonnable. Tu sais que ceci n'est qu'un rêve et que dormir n'est pas la solution. Si tu ne veux pas sortir d'ici, je ne viendrai plus te porter du sable des rêves. Tu resteras enfermée à ruminer tes pensées, sans rêves magiques comme celui que tu fais maintenant. Alors que si tu te réveilles, je te promets qu'aussi longtemps que tu croiras en moi, je viendrais te donner des rêves chaque soir. Pour une fille de dix-sept ans, il est rare de capter encore le flot de sable. Tu as donc une capacité à croire au merveilleux supérieure à la moyenne. Tu ne perdras pas ton frère et ton père en te réveillant, car ils seront toujours dans ton cœur. »

Aubrey avait craqué, et elle pleurait sur le sol à gros sanglots. Rachel, après avoir fini sa traduction, s'était approchée d'elle et elle l'enlaçait comme elle l'aurait fait si c'était Jamie.

« Ronald, je crois que je dois partir. Mais je ne veux pas te quitter. » bredouilla-t-elle.

Ronald se pencha vers sa sœur. Sous les yeux éberlués d'Aubrey, de Rachel et de Sandy, il se mit à luire d'une lumière blanche. « Pourquoi tu m'oublierais ? Je suis ton frère ! Je suis très bien avec papa. L'Homme de la Lune m'a dit que je pouvais te rendre visite tant que tu n'allais pas bien. Mais puisque tu vas aller mieux, je vais pouvoir rester auprès de Papa. Et toi tu vas être Agnès et Raymond. On se reverra bien assez tôt ! Je t'aime grande sœur, et ça personne ne pourra le faire disparaitre. »

Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa sœur et il disparut dans un éclair blanc. Aubrey regarda Sandy : « L'Homme de la Lune ? Qui est-ce ? » _Trop long pour ce soir, une autre fois peut-être…_ fut la réponse de Sandy.

« Que dois-je faire pour me réveiller ? » s'enquit Aubrey.

_Ferme les yeux et décide de te réveiller, tout simplement._

« Bien… vous serez là quand j'ouvrirai les yeux ? »

« Oui Aubrey, je serai là. Sandy a encore beaucoup de travail cette nuit, il ne peut pas rester. Mais moi, je reste encore un peu. Mon service ne se finit que dans une heure. »

Aubrey ferma ses paupières et Rachel fit de même sous les recommandations de son compère.

Lorsque la migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez fit trembler Rachel, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était de nouveau dans la chambre 105. Enfin, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté…

Sandy lui dit au revoir et fila sur son nuage de sable vers d'autres villes et d'autres enfants. Il semblait très fatigué. Voilà pourquoi il avait hésité à aider Aubrey. Rachel se jura de le remercier comme il se devait.

« Rachel ? »

La voix d'Aubrey était rauque. Douze jours sans boire par la bouche pouvaient aisément avoir cet effet-là.

« Doucement Aubrey, ne force pas sur ta voix. Tu es dans le coma depuis douze jours. »

« Douze jours ! Je… Oh, Agnès et Raymond ! J'ai été égoïste ! » Elle se mordit la lèvre de dépit.

Rachel en profita pour appuyer sur le signal d'appel. Ses collègues n'allaient pas tarder.

« Chut, ne cherche pas à bouger. Mes collègues vont venir t'aider. Surtout pas un mot à qui que ce soit sur ce qui s'est passé. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un psy se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Nous en reparlerons demain, quand tu seras plus reposée. Parce que le coma, ce n'est pas un vrai repos… »

« Merci… » soupira la jeune fille.

« Rachel, c'est toi qui a appelé ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ! On t'attend pour le débriefing nous et… Elle est réveillée ! » Bradley était tout honteux de s'être montré sous son mauvais caractère. « Et bien ma belle, pour un peu on pensait que tu attendais le prince charmant pour te réveiller ! En fait, c'est l'effroyable sorcière Rachel qui te fallait ! Aïe ! Je blague ! Ne me pince pas ! »

Avec un rire de vieille sorcière, Rachel lui répondit : « Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher le médecin de garde au lieu de dire des âneries. Sinon, je te change en bouc. » Elle se retourna vers Aubrey et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elles rirent toutes deux de bon cœur jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin, silencieusement pour Aubrey qui avait la gorge en feu. Elles ne reparlèrent pas des faits avant le lendemain midi, lorsque Rachel revint travailler.

Sur le chemin du retour, Rachel ne pensa plus qu'à une chose. Elle avait rencontré le Marchand de Sable et tous les deux ils avaient sauvé une jeune fille ! Pourvu que Ian soit encore debout pour qu'elle puisse lui raconter !


End file.
